


Are Birthdays That Big a Deal?

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: overwatch
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel being a bit antisocial, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, but he's a good boyfriend, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: It's Gabriel's birthday, but he doesn't really care. He hasn't cared for years. Why bother celebrating he just happens to have gotten another year older. Angela has no idea he feels this way, and goes ahead and gets him a cake along with something a bit more fun. Well... who could resist such a nice gift?





	Are Birthdays That Big a Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Recently found out it was going to be the birthday of a friend I had made recently and she's a big time Mercykill shipper like me, so I decided to write her something for it. Nothing really more than just fluffy smut for her. I hope you like it, Jules. It was a ton of fun to whip this up. In fact, it was a little hard to stop. Oh well. Long smut is good smut.

Birthdays weren't something the one and only Gabriel Reyes paid much attention to anymore. Oh sure, when he had been a kid they'd been important. An exciting time when he got to hang out with friends, eat cake and get a ton of free crap? Who wouldn't like that? Even after reaching his teenaged years he'd been rather into the idea and there had been plenty of laser tag and pizza parties as he grew older, still accompanied by getting free crap. Again, who wouldn't enjoy such things?

However as he grew older it just didn't really seem as important anymore. Becoming eighteen just meant he was legal for a bunch of stuff he had already done. Hell, sixteen hadn't mattered much as he had already stolen a car on a dare from a friend and experienced a joy ride around Los Angeles when he'd only been fourteen. Getting a license to legally drive hadn't mattered too much when he already had that under his belt, and who cared what eighteen had brought? It had just been a mark of adulthood and a sign that after high school he was going to need to think hard about what he was going to do with his life.

The parties were still nice, and it was good to be an adult.

It probably wasn't until he was finally in the military did he honestly stop caring. Oh sure at nineteen he got a nice card from his mom along with a letter from his dad telling him how proud he was of him. He'd gone out with a few buddies and gotten a drink or two. It had been fun.

It was when he was in his early twenties he just stopped giving a damn.

In the war, things like that just didn't seem to matter anymore. Why would it? Who gave a damn that one day just happened to mark his birth when he was in mud, fighting for his life against crazed fucking machines trying to destroy his whole race? It hadn't mattered when they were looking for volunteers to make better soldiers and he'd signed himself up to be hooked up and pumped full of drugs to try to crack the code of DNA to make him and the rest of humanity better. It certainly hadn't mattered when he'd been tossed back into the fight with a body that never seemed to tire, hidden under rubble as bullets and shells rained down around him and whipping his shotguns out any time he could to blast his enemies apart.

One day was very much like one another back then. He was more worried about not getting shot in the face than anything else, not if it happened when he was one year older or younger. Days, weeks and months seemed to drag on and blur together back then so it was rare for an individual day to really stand out in his memories. It just… hadn't really mattered anymore.

His mind hadn't changed on the matter when Overwatch became more than a strike team and was turned into a whole organization, recruiting people by the droves all around from different nations in order to make the world a better place. He'd been given charge of the newly formed Blackwatch, not technically sharing the responsibility with Jack but still pretty much in charge of half the orginazation. He was way too busy to really care about something as silly as a date anymore. Another year he'd survived this world? Big deal.

Besides, he was so full of all that science shit these days he never seemed to really get much older anyway. His aging had slowed considerably that even in his thirties he didn't feel much different than when he'd first signed up for the SEP in the first place. It made him wonder just how long he was going to last honestly, but aside from that who really gave a damn?

Which is why he was really fucking confused when he opened the door of his apartment the very first thing he saw was a cake almost shoved into his face.

"Happy birthday, Gabriel!" Angela Zielger exclaimed from the other side of the cake, holding it up proudly with a broad grin on her face.

He paused a little at the sight, a little confused by it. A moment passed before he could even react, so thrown off by the sight that it was taking some time for his brain to catch up and actually think up something to say and do.

"What are you doing here?" he settled on asking her eventually.

The blonde woman looked mildly disappointed by his reaction, and he had a feeling he'd said the wrong thing. She'd probably expected a more excited reaction from him.

"It's your birthday," she explained.

"Yeah. So?" he retorted. "Wait, how did you even know about that?"

He hadn't bothered celebrating for years and certainly had never mentioned it to her. She'd only been in Overwatch a few short years so far, and he knew for sure without even thinking too hard about it that he had never once mentioned it to her for any reason.

"I saw it on your medical file," she explained before holding up the cake a little higher and her tone a bit insistent. What, did he want her to take it or something? "I can't believe I've known you for so long and you didn't invite me to any of your parties. I didn't even know about them at all."

"That would make sense, seeing as I didn't have them," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the doorway. Didn't seem she was moving any time soon anyway. Might as well get comfortable as he inspected the cake. "Didn't bother with it last year either."

It looked pretty, a big and round thing that he guessed was two layers and covered with fluffy white icing with trimming that looked professional. Angela did not bake at all so he was willing to bet she hadn't made it since it looked so good. Strawberries topped it with a thick and red glaze and there were a few candles pushed in the top though they were not yet lit. Not a bad effort, even if he preferred black cherries himself and of course the fact he hadn't eaten cake for his birthday for years.

He couldn't even remember the last year he'd bothered with it. It had been that long ago.

"You didn't have a birthday party last year?" she asked him. "I wouldn't have thought Commander Morrison would have dropped the ball like that."

"He didn't. I don't think he even knows my birthday," he said with a shake of his head. "I don't celebrate it anymore. Too busy."

"Oh..." she said as she finally lowered the cake down and looked a bit abashed. "Here I thought I was doing something nice for you."

He found himself smiling a little before he reached out and ruffled her hair. She was rather cute when she pouted like this, just as nice as when she smiled. He'd met her in her teens, scrawny and still growing but so sure of herself and her work that she carried herself like a fully grown woman. A doctor at such a young age, she acted like the height of maturity when it came to work.

With anything else though?

She was still young and awkward, nowhere near as confident in her personal life as she was in her work. It was the reason he'd been able to figure out her crush on him so easily. When a girl looks at you from the side all the time only to immediately glance away with a big blush on her face the second you turn back to catch her eyes, it's pretty obvious what's going on after all. He'd decided he liked the attention and asked her out, and they were going six months strong now.

Oh hell, she'd probably thought she'd done something really nice for him. It's not that he disliked the idea of getting cake or felt annoyed at her actions, but he just didn't see the need for it anymore.

On the other hand, at her age he'd still given a bit of a damn about it, so it made sense she would care and want to share something with him for it.

"Come on in," he said as he checked his watch. He'd been planning to get in early for a head start on his paperwork. Jesse had claimed he had a lead on the Shimada issue, some young kid in the family who didn't seem to give a crap about the criminal lifestyle and just played around town most of the day with video games and girls. There was a report on his desk about it and he needed to decide if this was something worth pursuing as a possible way to get some information and evidence against the Yakuza family that was proving to be a thorn in Overwatch's side by selling all those damn high tech weapons to anyone and everyone who wanted them. He didn't have to be in for a couple more hours though so it couldn't hurt to let her in and find a place to put the desert down. Maybe he'd even have a slice with her in to make her happy.

She followed him inside to his kitchen, already knowing where it was. It wasn't the first time she'd been here after all. He took it from her and set it down on the counter before going to his cabinet to grab a couple plates and forks.

"I suppose you want a slice?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Well, cake is meant to be shared," she replied with a smile.

"Heh. Of course. Let me grab something to drink to wash it down," he said as he put the stuff next to the cake and went to the fridge. "Mmmm, got water or beer. Your pick."

"No milk?" she asked him.

"Nah. Forgot to pick any up on my last shopping trip," he mused. Speaking of, he should probably go and do that sometime soon. His fridge was looking kind of empty again.

"Gabriel, calcium is very important for the bones. You should be drinking it more oft-"

"Catch, Ange," he said as he grabbed a bottle of beer and tossed it at her. From the squeak she made, he'd caught her off guard but when no crash sounded, he figured she'd been able to get it before it smashed on the ground. "I'll buy more milk later along with all the other healthy crap you tell me I should eat."

"It's good for your health," she muttered.

"Pretty sure all the chemicals shoved into me when I was your age handled my health just fine," he teased as he pulled out his own beer and popped the top off of it. "No need to go full health nutritionist on me."

"That is sort of my job," she retorted before he smirked and walked up to her, trailing a finger over her cheek and down her throat.

"Not on duty now, are you?" he purred. From the way she blushed a bit and looked away, he knew he'd won the little debate and laughed softly. "Besides, you bringing me cake is kind of bad for me anyway no matter what I drink it with."

"True, but cake on the birthday is alright," she said. "One day of cheating is okay. Even I can admit that."

"Glad to know," he said before he snatched up a knife and started to cut the treat up for them.

"Hey! I'm supposed to sing happy birthday to you first!" she protested.

"Yeah, I don't think so. No singing," he said as he plopped down a slice onto his own plate and then hers. "Don't really want to hear it. Nothing against you or this nice little effort but I don't honestly care about what day I was born anymore. There's nothing really to it to me. So thanks for the cake. I will eat it, but don't make a big production over it, okay?"

"Oh, fine. Since you insist," she said as she set her beer down. "I'm not drinking that, by the way. I'd rather have water."

Ugh, water with cake? There was something wrong with this woman.

"Suit yourself," he said as he poked at his food with his fork. Despite the white frosting, it wasn't vanilla underneath, instead a dark looking chocolate. He took a little bite and had to moan a bit. Well, it certainly tasted good. He made a mental note to mention that to her, figuring she'd be pleased that he was enjoying the taste of it at least.

He watched her idly as she went to grab a bottle of water and started on her own slice. Well, he supposed it was a nice effort on her part. Even if he didn't really care about these kinds of things much anymore it made sense that birthdays would still be important to her at her young age. Parties had been thrown for her before, little office matters with a banner and some food while she smiled and accepted small presents. He'd gotten her a necklace for her last one that she sometimes would wear on special occasions.

It was just a good thing she hadn't bothered with more than the cake. He didn't think he would want her to have thrown him some kind of surprise party at headquarters for him and make a big production about it. That would just have been a huge hassle. God, and if Jesse ever found out about such a thing he would probably insist on a huge production that would just be a big headache ever single year.

"I'm just glad it was only the cake," he said as he finished the treat and moved over to the sink to drop it in to be washed later. "Thanks Ange. I appreciate it, really."

"Oh… uh, you're welcome," she said but didn't quite meet his eyes. Even if he wasn't the head of a black ops group and had plenty experience with reading body language, he would have been able to tell something was wrong. She couldn't have been more obvious than if she had a neon light sign over her blonde head.

"What did you do?" he asked her immediately.

"Nothing," she quickly denied. "I'm glad you liked the cake. I'm going to head out now."

Fuck, she had gone and planned a party or something, hadn't she? Probably going to scurry off and try to put a stop to it before he got to the base, but his hand shot out and grabbed her around the wrist to stop her before she could make it more than a couple of steps.

"What did you do?" he repeated, his tone a little deeper this time, a bit harsh even, but it was more to make her stay and answer him than out of any actual anger. She was his girlfriend. Of course she would have wanted to do something nice for him, and he wasn't about to blame her for that, but he wanted to know what the fuck it was before she had to rush off to cancel it. He'd probably get there and everyone involved would be shooting him looks all day over it. It would drive him crazy not to know what had been going on when everyone else was in on it.

"I… I just got you a gift," she said with a faint pink dust to her cheeks, "to go along with the cake. I thought it would be nice to get you something, that's all. You don't have to accept it."

"Just a gift? I thought you'd gone and organized a whole damn party or something," he chuckled out. "I'm guessing you probably paid for it and everything already so I'm not going to make you return it or anything. What did you get me? I don't see anything on you."

Maybe it was something small, hidden away in the pocket of her jeans or something, like a piece of jewelry like he had gotten her. He did sometimes wear pieces but it wasn't all that often. Still, he couldn't think of anything else she could have gotten unless she had it somewhere else and not on her person.

"Well, I'm kind of wearing it," she admitted as she pulled the collar of her white sweater off to the side and showed him her bare shoulder, without the normal straps of any of her bras. For a moment, he didn't get it. It didn't look like she was wearing anything underneath her sweater.

Oh.

Oh!

A grin spread over his lips at the thought of what she'd gone and done. All of a sudden all he wanted was to strip her down and see what she had gone and gotten him. Licking his lips, he gently pulled her against his body.

"You're telling me under your clothes you put on something for me, and you were going to run off without letting me see it?" he asked her gruffly.

"Well, when you said you were glad I'd only done the cake I figured you wouldn't want anything else," she reasoned. "You're making it sound like you don't even want gifts."

"Mmm, I think I can make an exception for you, Ange," he said as his gloved fingers idly played with the hem of her sweater. "I want to see it."

"Alright. Let's go to the bedroom," she said but as she made to pull away from him, he only gripped her tighter.

"I want to see it now," he snarled into her ear, and though he couldn't see her face from this position, he had a feeling she was looking mighty surprised right now.

"Now. H-here?" she gasped out. "Gabriel, I-"

"My gift. My rules," he said as he pulled away just enough to get a good look at her. "Come on. Show me, babe."

She hesitated for a moment, looking a bit shy, but nodded her head in consent after a couple moments. They'd certainly had sex before but it was still fairly new between them, still experimenting with a lot of new things. He hadn't been her first from what she'd told him, but he was easily her best, and he worked hard for the title. It had started sweet and simple between them but over time he'd been introducing her to the more rough side he could do in bed with her and she had happily accepted it. Still, she could get so shy whenever they started.

It was adorable and he loved it. The reactions only made him tease her even more.

Still, as her fingers took the edge of her top and slowly lifted it off over her head, he had to admit that maybe she might have gotten the drop on him this time. Breath caught in his throat as more and more silky fabric and skin was revealed to meet his gaze. When she bent over to slide her jeans down off her bottom it took everything for him to not reach out and just squeeze her. No, there was no way he was going to let himself ruin this by rushing the either of them.

"You're staring," she said softly as she stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around herself loosely but he knew she couldn't possibly be cold and trying to get warmer even as much as her was exposed now.

She really wasn't wearing that much and what was covered might as well have just left her naked. It was a panties and corset set but it didn't cover her breasts, only pushing them up and letting him see her nipples as they hardened right before his eyes. Her panties were shear, almost see through and despite the fact he'd seen her nude enough times to easily imagine her naked any time he wanted to, it was tantalizing to see her barely hidden away from his sight. She even had stockings attached by a garter belt though her underwear seemed to be worn over the straps. He could only guess that detail was for easy removal.

Which meant she definitely intended to have him remove them and this wasn't just a little show.

He whispered something deep in the back of his throat, Spanish falling from his lips as she looked up at him, confusion swimming in her eyes. She wasn't very good at his language, still struggling with English at times, but he had no intention of translating for her. His little angel would get the meaning of his words soon enough.

Without another word or moment of hesitation, he approached her and trailed his hands over her naked shoulders as she shivered under his touch. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer, boiling even as he pulled her close enough to press his lips to her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered against her skin. "I would have thought you'd go for white with something like this though."

"You imagine me in this kind of thing?" she asked back, sounding breathless but pleased at his affections.

"I'm a man with a girlfriend. Of course I do," he laughed gently.

"I guess that makes sense."

"You didn't answer the question," he pointed out.

"I just thought you'd like black more," she admitted. "It seemed naughtier, and it is your favorite color."

He certainly couldn't deny that. God, what a good idea she'd had. Happy over the fact she had thought to come over so early, he was ready to indulge into his gift.

He captured her mouth with his own, groaning already as he tasted her. The sugar of the frosting was still on her lips and he licked at her without a second of shame. She yielded immediately, hugging herself against his firm body as her tongue came out to join his. This was quickly proving that it was going to be dirty and messy, something he could not be happier about. She was soft everywhere and he yanked his gloves off before they wandered all over her, feeling the curves of her body along with the pretty wrapping she had put it in.

She only moaned into his mouth as she allowed him to fondle and explore anywhere and everywhere. It wasn't rare for her to give him control in the bedroom but she was giving in a lot earlier than she usual did, often teasing and play fighting for control because she knew how much he liked to dominate her. Not this time though it seemed. Instead she just pushed herself into his touch as she rubbed against his fully clothed body.

Well, it was his birthday after all. He wouldn't complain if she felt like being a little extra giving today. Between this and the cake he was feeling absolutely spoiled.

Speaking of the cake…

He took her by the hips and lifted her up easily to plant her down on the counter. Her gaze looked eager and happy as he yanked his cap off and removed his breast plate, but it quickly became disappointed when that's where he stopped.

"No fair. I want to see more," she protested cutely as he only smirked.

"Like I said before. My gift, my rules," he reminded her, placing a finger to her lips. "I'm still hungry."

She seemed to be a bit confused as his other hand moved and scooped up a bit of frosting from the remains of the cake and smeared it over her throat. Her breathing picked up with a hitch as his mouth descended on her and started to lick it up off of her, his teeth biting into her flesh as he sucked the sugary confection off of her. Fuck, it tasted so good, but the sounds were what really made him heat up. The good doctor was already breathing heavy, mewling and panting as he added more and more icing and strawberry sauce to her skin, licking it up off of her as his hand started to get messy over the now destroyed dessert.

"Darling, please," she sighed out before her words died in a sharp gasp as he got to the part he really wanted. His tongue deftly lapped at her breast, trailing over the edge of her nipple before fully taking it into his mouth to suck hard. As if it kicked in her instincts, her legs wrapped around his waist and tugged him close. She couldn't rub against him from the position she was in, but it was very clear that she greatly desired to from how much she was wiggling about on the counter top. His sudden bite of her chest as he pinched her other breast was her warning to calm down, to let him take it at his pace. A whine escaped her, but she did her best to stay still after.

"Good girl," he breathed against her now messy chest. She was glossy from his tongue leaving trails of saliva on her, mixed up with icing and sauce, making a shiny and mixed up treat for him to enjoy cleaning up. He was in no real rush on that point though, enjoying the view just as much as he was the taste.

"Gabriel," she breathed out, a soft little smile on her lips. Praise was a big thing for her. She loved to be told when she did a good job and pleased him, willing to do anything for him. If she had limits she didn't want him to cross then he had not found them yet and she always seemed so grateful for the treatment he gave her, especially when he let her know just how much her compliance gave him his own sort of pleasure.

"I'm going to enjoy you thoroughly," he informed her. "You had better be prepared to be mine for a while."

"I want to be yours forever," she whispered back. Heavy words considering they'd only been together half a year but he did nothing to shoot down her romantic ideas, only cupping her cheeks and pulling her into another kiss. Fuck, she really did taste good like this.

He took his time to explore the inside of her mouth. Even though he had done this more times than he could count, with her each and every time felt amazing. The feeling of her meeting his kisses with enthusiasm made him feel like molten lava filled his bloodstream. How she arched her neck to allow him the perfect angle showed him just how much she longed to please him. The way her hands trembled as she gripped his shoulders proved how desperately she was in love with him that even something as simple as kissing could affect her in such an obvious way.

His hands went back to moving, smoothing down her back and over the threads holding her corset in place around her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tug them loose to get to more of her skin or to leave it alone and keep his 'gift' wrapped up properly. For now, he just moved past the knots and ties to continue south. That could stay on for now until he made up his mind one way or the other but there was most certainly something else that needed to come off for sure.

Fingers traced over her panties before he gripped them and tugged insistently to silently show his girlfriend his intentions. She shifted a little as she raised herself up on her hands to allow the underwear to get pulled off and slide down her legs. Carelessly, he tossed the material over his shoulder, not caring where they ended up in his kitchen. They could clean up later. For now there was something a little more pressing to see to.

"Spread them," he ordered before he nipped at her bottom lip and tugged playfully. She did as she was told, opening up like a budding flower.

It was no surprise to see glistening juices at her womanhood. He had a particular talent for turning her on, once getting her hot to the point that she'd had to excuse herself from his yearly physical to get a moment of privacy when he'd done little more than stare at her as he stripped down in the medical wing. That had been a fun afternoon, following her to see her shirt tugged up and gripped between her teeth and her skirt crumpled up around her waist as she rubbed herself eagerly, both her hands shoved in her panties. It had been right in the closet and he'd taken her without a second of hesitation, fingers shoved into her mouth to muffle her screaming as he pounded her from behind so hard she'd had to go home early and schedule appointments for the other soldiers later in order to hide her limping.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one enjoying this gift," he said as he flicked at a nipple with his index finger and made her squirm.

"A-aren't you?" she panted out.

"Oh, I am, but you seem to be really getting into it," the man chuckled. "Sexy underwear get you off that much or do you just enjoy being a plate?"

She flushed at that but he didn't bother to stop his teasing.

"Well, which is it?" he asked her. "It's important for a couple to share you know."

Fuck, he could swear she twitched when he said the word couple. If there was any kink she had, it was the fact they were in a relationship. Any dirty thing he might do to her, when he gave her a bit of love and affection, that was what really got her off. The first time he'd told her he loved her she had come all over herself. He hadn't even been touching her, just sitting back on the bed as she sucked him off, her pretty little mouth moving all over his cock in lewd attempts to please him. He'd just groaned it out and the next thing he knew she'd been whining over his wet flesh as she tensed and frantically rubbed her legs together as he watched her orgasm right in front of him and still sucking him off, her tempo even faster. He could have had her humping his leg and yet a kind word would make her all the more willing to let him have her any way he wanted. It was a nice cycle too, because the filthier she acted while still staying so adorable, the more he found he adored and cared about her.

"It's because I'm with you," she confessed as if it were a sin, a private secret between the two of them as she kept her tone low. "It's because you make me feel so..."

"So what?" he prompted.

"So lucky," she said with a smile. "How could I not feel good, being with you like this?"

Talk about a stroke to his ego, and something else as well. Okay, he could admit he liked the loving talk too. She looked at him and spoke like he was the best damn man on the planet and if he were honest, the way she could get so wet for him certainly made him feel that way.

"You're about to feel very, very lucky," he said as he leaned over her more. His gaze didn't leave hers for a moment as she watched him, her body tensing and her smile growing wide. The connection only broke as his mouth found her bottom lips and took her whole mound into his mouth to give a hungry suck. A hot gasp escaped her and fast as lightening his hands grabbed her hips just before she bucked, forcing her to keep still. She whined out again but a harsh squeeze of his hands on her flesh got her to quiet down as he started to lap at her. He kept his hands were they were though, keeping her from moving. She obviously wanted to squirm and move about as his tongue thrust inside of her. He wasn't wasting any time, just fucking her as he wanted, and she was going to just have to deal with it.

"Gabriel!" she screamed out as she grabbed the back of his hoodie, tugging at it as she bent over his body. "Gabriel, please! Slow down! I-I can't! Please, I can't handle it!"

Oh that was a lie and they both knew it. She could handle plenty, and he didn't stop. In fact, his teeth found her clit and bit sharply, just to punish her for the fib.

"Ahhh! Oh god!"

He allowed her to scream as she liked, eating her out happily as she seemed to babble both in English and German. It was obvious she was enjoying herself even as she sobbed and begged. He couldn't understand half of the shit she was saying, but it didn't matter much. She knew what to say to get it to stop for real. As long as she didn't shout out that little phrase, he knew he was golden.

His nose rubbed against her clit as he pushed his tongue even deeper into her wet walls, her spread out over his face. The faint smell of soap hit his nose but her freshly washed body was quickly starting to get dirty and the smell of her excitement was overpowering it easily. He loved the combination it made, and the addition of sickly sweet sugar only made it better. Maybe he was going to need to add more sweets to the bedroom. She would look good wearing nothing but drizzled chocolate, very good in fact.

An idea to save for another time.

He continued to lavish her with his attention on her, letting her get more and more wild with every stroke or thrust of his tongue. He could tell she was getting close, tensing around him and sobbing now. She sounded so desperate for more, to go over the edge and drown in the sensations of the orgasm she so obviously needed.

So of course he drew away from her, denying her it.

"Get up," he said, gripping her shoulders to straighten up her body. "Come on. We're not done yet."

"Oh god, come on," she protested. "I was so close, Gabriel."

"I know. But it's-"

"Your gift, your rules," she finished along with him in a pant. "I know, I know but come ooooooon. Please, I was going crazy there."

"In a bit," he assured her before kissing her nose. "Come on, you know as well as I do we need to work on your endurance and stamina. If I went full out you'd never last."

"There's no way I'll ever match a genetically engineered super soldier," she moaned out.

"Well, we'll just have to keep training you until I prove you wrong," he teased. "Come on. Up."

He had to help her as she slid off the counter, catching her as she nearly fell. Letting her lean against his chest, he kept an arm around her securely and kissed the top of her hair.

"You're okay. I got you," he breathed as he smiled down at her. "Come on, Ange. You can do it."

"I… I can't feel my legs," she confessed.

"Want to rest?" he asked but she only shook her head.

"No," she denied. "Just think I might have trouble staying on my feet."

"Well then, get to your knees," he suggested. A thrill went through him when she didn't even hesitate, slowly sliding down his body, gripping his clothing in her hands as she eased herself down. He'd only been half serious but he should have known better. Denying him didn't seem to be a thing the doctor was even capable of.

Further instructions weren't needed or seemingly even wanted. Once down there, her fingers hooked on his belt for stability, she immediately got to work. Like him, she hadn't an ounce of shame to do this, her tongue coming out immediately as she licked at his crotch. Her warm tongue moved over his jeans as eagerly as it would over his actual cock, lapping at him and inhaling the scent of him happily. Fuck, to think when they first started she'd been shy about even having her ass grabbed too roughly and now she was acting like a whore for him at the slightest prompting from him.

Such a loving whore too.

"Damn it, you're perfect, do you know that?" he asked her but got no answer. Instead she just licked even harder and faster at him. Damn, he was going to have to get out of this things soon or otherwise the zipper was going to start to hurt. "Angela, stop playing around and suck me off. Now."

"Mmm, as you wish," she said, taking the metal in her teeth and pulling it down. He pulled himself out for her though, unsure if her hands on his belt were still needed to keep her up. She did seem to be shaking a little after all.

It didn't seem to stop her from going after her prize though. She was nothing but needy and eager as she licked at his cock to coax it into full hardness. It seemed she was determined to get it glistening too, working it over with so much enthusiasm it was hard to believe she'd been begging him to stop earlier. All too soon her mouth was over him though, taking the flesh as it disappeared down her throat. Her whole body moved as she sucked him off, her tongue roaming around along his underside and tracing over the veins of his cock.

His hands shot out and grabbed the back counter as she ate him up just as hungrily as he had done to her. He couldn't help but stare as she worshiped him shamelessly, and when she looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of love and affection, he couldn't help but feel a little touched. God, she… she really loved him, didn't she?

"Damn it, Ange," he hissed out as he watched her, feeling his heartbeat start to get a little faster. "Fuck, you have gotten so damn good at this."

He felt a little tug of her lips over his hard member, and he was sure she was smiling a bit despite the full mouth. Tilting his head back, he had to avoid the sight of her looking so happy to be allowed to have his cock. If he wasn't careful he was going to be a very quick trigger and while he knew she would never mock him for it, he wouldn't be able to handle the humiliation either. Personal pride was still pride after all.

He did his best to focus on anything else besides the hot feeling in his stomach or the sound of her slurping over his flesh that was steadily getting louder and louder, matching only the panting and grunts that had started to escaping him. The room was silent save for the sounds of their sex and it was drilling into him, tearing down his resistance to just take the treatment without an issue. As much as he could affect her, it was really no secret that she could get him off just as easily. She never said it, all to happy to the subservient one to him, to take everything he could give her, but it still got to him just how good she could make him feel.

Maybe the fact she loved to do it for him so much only made it feel hotter. He'd never been with someone so giving before, man or woman, and it burned him that she felt he was worthy of such loving treatment. So worthy in fact she fought for the right to give it to him.

He thought of anything and everything he could to distract himself in order to make it last as long as he could. Plans for Overwatch, meetings he had to attend, kicking Jack's ass in sparring… actually that one didn't help too much. Winning always made him feel particularly virile, though they were currently tied on hand to hand fights. Maybe he should challenge the other man sometime today, or tomorrow. Today he might be a little worn out.

"SHIT!" he shouted out when she suddenly drug her teeth over his very tip. He'd obviously been too distracted and she'd tried to drag his attention back to her. Snarling, he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, though she only moaned over swollen lips at the rough treatment.

"Bad girl," he hissed. "I've said before no biting."

"I didn't bite," she breathed out.

"I'm still punishing you," he growled in reply. "Open your mouth now."

She didn't seem put out by the idea and did as she was told, the light in her eyes dancing happily.

He shoved himself back into her mouth, slamming his hips harsh and fast as he face fucked her. Maybe it was punishment, maybe it was reward, but he would take it as excuse to do whatever he wanted to her. Not for her. To her. She was here for his pleasure, damn it.

No longer worried about how long he would last, he yanked her off his cock and grabbed the flesh, pumping it quickly to coat her face with his essence. He didn't even care if it coated her make up, now a mess, lipstick smeared all over.

"You look like a fucking mess," he hissed out, trying to force his voice sound rough even as he looked down at her and was struck by how pretty she appeared like this. She wouldn't stop smiling, even with white droplets of his cum on her cheeks and lips.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I thought for a second you were somewhere else."

He sighed softly before he tucked himself back in and stooped down to pick her up, cradling her in his arms.

"It's fine," he said with a shake of his head. "Just don't be bad again."

"I think we both know that isn't going to happen," she giggled, and he would have smacked her ass for the comment if he had his hands free. Instead he just carried her to the bathroom. He was going to need to clean her up before anything else. Sitting down on the edge of his tub and settling her in his lap, he grabbed a nearby cloth and turned the water on to get it wet. Working carefully, he wiped her down, getting her chest as well as her face. A soft sigh escaped her at the treatment and he kissed her once he was done.

"Feeling up for more?" he asked her.

"How long do we have before you have to get to work?" she asked him.

"No idea," he admitted. "Already lost track of time, but does it matter?"

"They're going to know something happened if we're both late," she stated before shrugging. "Oh well. I guess I don't mind if you don't."

"I couldn't give a fuck," he assured her. Part of him thought about just laying her down and taking her right there on the tiled floor but to be honest he didn't think that would be all that comfortable for either of them. A bed would be much better in the long run, especially given how rough he was planning on getting with her before too long.

She seemed shaky on her legs still but able to walk as he took her hand and led her through his apartment and to the bedroom. Glad he'd gotten fresh sheets on it this morning after he'd woken up and showered, he lowered her down to the mattress before he quickly stripped out of his uniform while she waited for him on the bed. Tearing clothing off and tossing it aside with as much carelessness as she'd treated her clothing, he smirked at the sight of her staring.

"See something you like?" he asked her. He'd always been in good shape, even before the SEP, and it was always so obvious she enjoyed the view.

"I love it," she replied happily. "I love you."

"Aww, what a sweet girl," he stated before climbed over her. He kissed up her body as his hands supported his weight, planted on either side of her and sinking down into the bed. His lips traced over her skin and lingerie alike before he kissed her a little harder on her lips. Dragging himself against her, his cock nestled between her smooth legs, he sighed against her mouth.

"Condom?" he asked her. She sometimes let him empty himself in her on safe days, but most days she demanded full protection. Even on the pill, she liked the layer between them to stay safe. So did he, honestly. They were way too early in their relationship to even consider kids, much less way too busy with their work.

"Yes," she stated with a nod. "Sorry, today isn't a good day. I know it's your birthday, but-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," he said as he leaned in the nip at her ear. "You know I've got them. I like to keep us safe just as much as you do."

He pulled open the bedside dresser and pulled out what he needed. Breaking the foil package and rolling the rubber on over his dick, already hard again at the thought of being inside of her, he smoothed it down before taking her legs and resting them over his hips.

"This was a great gift," he told her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it," she said sincerely before her arms wove around his neck and pulled him gently down into a kiss.

They just took a bit of time to enjoy one another, sweetly making out before he shifted his hips a little. He could feel the head of his cock, pressed up against her flesh, warm and excited even trapped in the condom. It felt so much better to go bare inside of her eager and willing flesh, but this was a good second. A very, very good second.

"God, I love you," he breathed out, resting his forehead against hers. "Ready?"

"For you? Always," she assured him.

Smiling, he pushed inside of her, slowly easing into her body. She was probably already sensitive from before and he didn't want to hurt her. Even as often as they'd done it, he did his best not to start rough with her, only getting into it for real once she had fully accepted the invasion. Yanking her around a bit and coming on her was a lot different than risking an injury after all.

From the sigh that escaped her, she seemed okay and he started to pick up the pace. Each thrust was a little harder, each snap of his hips to meet hers was a little faster. He rocked inside of her like a boat on wild waves in a storm. It didn't take too long to reach the point where he was slamming inside of her body with full force. Her panting and moaning had given way to shrieks and screams. Her whole body felt so fucking warm against his as she clung to him like a lifeline, even her sexy underwear starting to feel hot against him.

"More! Oh god, more Gabriel!" she begged out as he fucked her ruthlessly. His hips moved faster just like she asked for, pumping himself into her at an insane speed.

Her legs locked around him so tight, it was like a vice around him. Groaning in the back of his throat, he listened to her noises and the sound of the headboard slamming over and over into the wall. It had dented long ago and he couldn't really give a damn less. He'd had her so hard and so often he doubted he was ever going to get the security deposit back. Hell, he still needed to plaster over the hole he'd punched in the wall when she'd allowed him to fuck her right in the ass and he hadn't been able to handle just how fucking tight she would have felt. It had been her first time and to take some kind of virginity from him had drove him wild, not even taking into account how god damn good it had felt. He was lucky he hadn't punched clear to the other side of the wall into the living room from how wild he had gotten inside of her.

It hadn't helped the whole time she'd just screamed for more, rutting herself right onto his cock as he had her pinned.

Maybe he would do that again today too? Ah, but he didn't think he had enough lubrication and such things took time. Maybe after work?

If he even made it to work. At this rate he was considering just calling in sick for the both of them. Angela was a doctor. She could lie if she had to.

If anyone knew the real reason no one would be daring enough to say it anyway.

His hips struck deep into her pussy, hitting the spots he knew she really liked as she clung to him and sobbed. He could feel tears against his cheeks as she rubbed her face into him, nuzzling him like she were some cat or something. It felt good to know he could get her to lose control so well, and when she suddenly screamed right next to her ear, he only grinned in a smug self satisfaction.

Her pussy clenched tightly around her body but he didn't stop for a second. Pushing her over the edge was easier, and even easy was to keep her going. He had to snatch up her wrists in his hand and pin them above her head to keep her from thrashing as another orgasm hit her and yet another. Words weren't even coming out anymore in either English or her native tongue. Just formless sounds of intense pleasure as he did his best to drive her crazy with his manhood. She rode like the helpless mess she was and he counted happily in her head as another hit her and her body buckled.

Her head thrashed from side to side as he just kept going, her thighs rubbing against his sides. It was the only contact she was in control of and it was a surprise to him she hadn't started kicking by this point. The very first time they'd been together he had taken it easier on her, but that was long over. He'd much rather spoil her like this than to bother with gentleness.

"One more?" he asked with a grunt as he smirked down at her. Now that he had gotten one time out for himself on her, he was keep control over himself a lot easier. He could do for hours in the bedroom if he wanted, coming multiple times. Winning the war had bee nice of course.

Able to have a record of sex four six hours? Yeah, a much better reward, though his partner at the time hadn't been able to move afterward.

He finally took pity on her, even though he didn't want to so soon as he felt a shock of sinful heat shoot down his spine and straight into his sack as he came. He would have loved to pump her full, but it still felt fucking fantastic when his body stopped moving, easing to a slow stop and letting her slip off of him.

"Oh, nine. So close to breaking the record for you," he chuckled as she laid on the bed and shook slightly.

She rolled over to her side with a groan, her face buried into her arms. He watched her closely for a sign she wasn't okay, wondering for a moment if he might have been a little too rough with her in his excitement.

"Ange?" he asked her. "Angela? You alright?"

"Yes..." she breathed out as she dropped her arm to her side and looked up at him. "Sorry. I just felt really tired there for a second."

"Just a second?"

"Shush. Not clever enough for banter," she said as she stared up at him. Her chest was heaving, seeming a little constricted in her corset. Should he remove it?

His hands moved for it, but she just shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she assured him and smiled. It was a weak one, but genuine. "I just… Wow. That was amazing."

"I always am."

"Heh. Ass," she said but only reached out to trace a hand over his cheek. "Happy birthday, Gabe."

"Probably the best one I've had in a while," he admitted. "That was great."

"We're done then?" she asked him, her tone disappointed but he knew she was fishing.

It was clearly an invitation to do more if he liked. Honestly, it was very tempting.

"We've been at this for an hour," he noted as he looked over at the clock. If they stopped now they would have time to shower, dress and still get there in plenty of time. If they went back at it though it was guaranteed that they were going to be late. She was dangling sweet temptation and sin in front of him and it was trapping him pretty effectively.

"Oh the hell with it. Shimada can wait a day," he chuckled before climbing off of her. "Take a second to rest. I'm going to call in. You know if I just don't show up then someone is going to come looking for me."

"Go ahead. I'll just stay here," she said.

He only laughed. Like she'd be able to move for a while anyway.

Grabbing his phone from his pant's pocket, he stepped out of the bedroom for a moment as he dialed the number. Morrison would probably already be at work, just as much of an early bird as he was. Sure enough, it only had to dial a couple times before he heard a click of an answer.

"Good morning, Gabriel," Jack said over the phone. "What is it?"

"Jack, I'm going to be staying home today," he said, short and to the point. No need to beat around the bush. "Can't come in today."

"Is something wrong?" his friend asked. Neither of them took much time off. When they weren't at the office they were usually on a mission. It was not a light affair for them to take time off for anything. Angela had sent them both home when injured several times already in fact. Though much younger, the doctor never had a problem getting in their faces when it concerned a medical issue. As giving as she was in the bedroom she could be a strict pain in the ass about them working when they weren't up to it. For Gabriel to willingly call in was not something that happened much.

So he didn't feel too bad that he was doing it now just for the sake of getting said doctor's pussy back around his dick.

"I'm..." he said, considering if he should lie or not. He could just tell the truth, that it was his birthday and he was finally celebrating it but honestly he didn't want this spread around. The last thing he needed was anyone else to get it into their head to get him something. Angela was the exception, not the rule, and he had no desire to let that change any time soon. "I'm not feeling too good. Stomach bug I think. I've got Ziegler with me. She came over when I called her. She made it pretty clear I'm not allowed to go in."

"Is she still with you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. She's already talking about shooting me up with some drugs and me getting plenty of rest," he said, lying as easily as should be expected of him giving his profession.

"It's rare for you to get sick," Jack mused, and that was true enough. The SEP had made them immune to most shit and highly strong against most other diseases. They could still catch things sometimes but it was so rare sick days often went unspent. "It must be pretty bad. It's a good thing the doctor is with you."

"Yeah. Agreed. In either case, I should get going. You know how she worries," he excused.

"Absolutely. Get your rest," he replied before pausing. "Oh, one thing though."

"What is it?"

"Ana was the one who helped her find her gift for you, you fucking liar."

He could only stare at his phone as he heard Jack hang up on him. That mother fucker. He could have just said he already knew.

Wait… shit. He'd called it a gift. Which meant Ana and Jack knew the occasion.

Which meant by tomorrow Reinhardt would know.

Which meant everyone would fucking know.

God damn it, he was so going to fuck her into insanity for this.

Tossing the phone aside, he went back to the bedroom. From the soft smile she was wearing and the twinkle in her eye, she'd heard at least his side of the conversation. She wouldn't be looking so relaxed if she knew what was going to be coming her way, that was for sure.

"You went shopping with Ana of all people?" he asked her, and she looked a bit surprised.

"Well, it's not like there are that many other women I know," she admitted. "Besides, I needed some help getting it laced up properly. Don't be mad."

"I'm not," he said as he rolled his shoulders. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are going to make up for your transgression," he sneered. "Right now."

"But we just did it," she gasped.

"Do you not want to?" he asked her with an arched eyebrow.

She looked a little hesitant before she shook her head.

"No, I do," she confessed softly. "I always want you."

"Mmmm, feeling is mutual," he assured her as he walked up to the bed and climbed up above her with a grin. This was going to be fun. Punishing her was just as nice as being sweet to her. Better, actually.

Another condom was snapped on and he only gave her a few moments to mentally prepare herself before lifting her up in his arms. On his knees, he lifted her up effortlessly and had her wrap her legs around him and grip his shoulders as he held her up by her ass, a hand on each cheek. He licked his lips before he pushed inside of her and started immediately.

He fucked her like a jackhammer and she moaned out happily as she rode it out. He wasn't the only one who enjoyed it when he punished her, that was for damn sure. He panted and hissed, taking her with all the power he could manage. She always took him eagerly and now was no exception. It was like his body was made to fit into hers and hers made to accept it. It was never bad with her, and he was not surprised that both of them had quickly gotten addicted to sex with one another.

Gabriel hoped to a god he hadn't believed in for years that he would never lose her. Honestly, he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else anymore. Sex with her felt so damn good it honestly hurt sometimes, like he was just drowning in her. He couldn't breathe at times and as much as it should be scary that he had such an attachment, it was instead thrilling and exciting to him in ways he never would have been able to predict.

"I love you, Angela," he growled out as she bounced on his cock. "Fuck! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Gabriel! I'll always love you! Always!"

He didn't doubt her words. Her kind of devotion was rare and very genuine. If things between them ever did end, it would not be willingly on either of their sides. They lived in a dangerous world though, worked dangerous jobs, and he knew things like forever was bullshit. Nothing lasted forever, not even them. Someday, no matter it happened, one of them would eventually part from this world and leave the other behind. He only hoped it was to something like old age or some shit. He couldn't bare the thought that one of them out on the battle field and gone because of that.

Still, no matter how it happened, he was determined not to let it leave either of them with regrets. He was going to make sure they had the best time together they could while they had one another. Nothing, fucking nothing, would keep that from happening. He loved her too much to ever let a moment with her pass by wasted. She was too precious for that.

God knows he had fought his way back from a couple missions already just with the idea of seeing her again. Living was nice, but having someone to live for was an even better motivator.

It was no shock when the screaming started again. It was amazing she could even still talk after most of their nights together. She had never been shy about getting vocal, one of the few things that had never been an issue with her. While dirty talk and other such things had been heavily encouraged before she had willing partaken in it, crying out and moaning had never once needed to be asked of her. She did it all too willingly on her own to the point both of their neighbors had complained about the two of them before.

Not that he gave a damn. It got him hot to know he could get her loud enough that everyone and anyone knew just who she belonged to.

She couldn't possibly last as long this time though, not with him being so rough on her body both times. She was right. She could never manage to handle his body completely. He was designed to be perfection of human life. Tiring out was not something that was easy for him, but she didn't have all those fancy chemicals in her body that could keep him going and going as if he were some kind of battery. He knew he had to take it easy on her this time around and stopped after she'd only come a few times, laying her out on her back and ripping the condom off and letting himself spill all over her.

Collapsing next to her, he smiled and hugged her against his chest with one arm.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Mmmm, feels like it was my birthday as good as you treated me," she mumbled.

"That was supposed to be a punishment," he told her.

"Oh? Well it felt like you were spoiling me," she said as she just rested against his rock hard body. She had to wiggle around a bit to get comfortable but before long they were just cuddling in the bed as he propped his own head under his free arm. Staring up the ceiling, he just let himself enjoy the feeling of her breasts pressed up against him as she breathed evenly and hugged him.

"I guess I'll just have to get you back next time," he mused.

"I look forward to it."

He chuckled a little. She was getting cheeky but he didn't mind at all. It was rather cute after all. Everything she did was cute really. It made him feel lucky to have her. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he'd done to earn this kind of affection. Oh yeah, he knew he was attractive but he wasn't the only good looking guy in the organization. She was beautiful and charming, smart and sweet. He wasn't sure if she was aware of it but she had plenty of admirers. He knew she could have her pick of just about anyone she wanted in Overwatch and Blackwatch alike. Yet she didn't seem to even notice.

It was like she only had eyes for him, no one else.

Her singular focus was almost like how she treated her work. She put everything into it, helping those around her, caring so much it could even get her in trouble sometimes. Her pacifist nature lead her to care about everyone, to want to help everyone and keep them safe. To know that he had the same kind of focus and attention from her as the work that drove her very life and existence, it was flattering.

He didn't even know how he had gotten that. Somehow, he'd never asked. It was just accepted she loved him and no one else. There was no desire in him to sound ungrateful so he accepted it happily and just went with the flow. At the beginning he'd dated her out of curiosity and to be nice since he had no one else he was really after then.

Love had grown out of it for him though, and they both were very happy now in their relationship. To him, she was the angel everyone called her, in more ways than one. No matter what dirty thing he did to her, no matter how he treated her, she remained sweet and happy.

She'd once told him that his pleasure was her pleasure, and he believed her. There was no way she could have been lying about it, not with the way she always acted around him. Her devotion seemed to know no bounds and it turned him on to know he was so lucky. Whatever it was about him that got him to get her so eager to be with him, it made him feel like more of a man than anything else could possibly.

SEP? Fighting off a hundred Omnics and coming out alive? Being in charge of half of a world wide organization that kept the whole damn planet safe?

Oh yeah, those were all pretty good, but Dr. Angela Ziegler begging him in German to fuck her like a bitch in heat as he pounded her like they were both animals?

Yeah, nothing could fucking compare to that.

Ever.

He glanced down as she trailed her fingers over his chest, tracing senseless little patterns over his dark skin. She seemed to be thinking just as much as he was, and he felt curious over what was on her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Mmm, nothing much. Just happy," she said as she let out a soft sigh. "I'm glad I was able to do this with you."

"Oh hell, you know you can come over any time you like to get my dick," he chuckled.

"I didn't mean that," she said, and her tone sounded so serious it killed his laughter.

"Huh?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing much. Just… I love you," she whispered softly. "We're a couple, Gabriel Reyes. I found someone I could love with my whole heart and soul, and it just… it blows me away sometimes. Sharing birthdays, sharing ourselves with one another, everything from taking walks to making love for hours at a time. This is us, just us. It's something so special I never would have thought it even existed, much less have it for my own."

He tightened his arm around her a little bit and kissed the top of her head.

"You have me," he said. "You know that."

"Of course I know that. I'm just grateful that I do," she stated before kissing his chest. "Mmm, if you give me about an hour to rest and maybe a hot shower to ease my muscles, I think I might just be up to 'have' you again."

"Ha. I look forward to it," he said with a grin.

In the end it only took her a half hour before she got up to wash and he joined her in the shower. It took forever to just clean up, touching each other in their intimate spots with soapy fingers. Getting dirty over and over under the hot spray, they were both wobbly by the time they dried off, and he decided to just have her on the floor like he'd thought about in the first place. Going for a record, he drug her to the living room and put on a porno for the two of them, having her ride him on the couch, bound at the wrists and gagged just like in the film as he talked dirty to her and called her every filthy name on the planet.

It was finally in the late afternoon by the time she begged him for a real break, that enough was enough and she was throwing in the towel. He consented and cuddled her close, kissing her over and over as they just laid out together on the couch and watched television after they had gotten dressed. Her lingerie didn't go back on though, and he couldn't help but grope a little since he knew she was now without underwear underneath her sweater and jeans, but only enough to tickle and tease her as she giggled.

Once she asked him seriously to stop, he always respect her wishes. He might have been a bit of an animal, but he could still be considerate and a gentleman when it was called for.

"All in all, not a bad birthday," he admitted to her.

"Is it over then?" she asked him.

"You asked me to stop," he reminded her.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that," she said with a shake of her head. "I just thought you might want to do something else today in order to celebrate it. Anything you have in mind is fine with me."

"Anything?"

"No, Gabriel. I'm sore as it is," she informed him.

"Heh. Alright," he said as he thought it over. They still had half the day, and Jack already knew he was just blowing off work. There was no real reason to stay in. Still, he'd worn her out and he knew it. She wouldn't be up for much for a while, but once she rested up a little bit maybe something nice for them would be fun.

"Hmm," he said as he thought about it. "I haven't celebrated in a long time. Kind of lost meaning after a while."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was fighting for my life when I was in my 20's, Ange," he reminded her. "Any day I could have caught a bullet in the brain and not been able to do shit about it. When you live with the knowledge any day that could be it for you, do you honestly give a fucking damn if you die on a date that just happens to match the day you were born? It's pointless."

"You're not in a war anymore," she said softly.

"Yes I am," he said softly.

"Gabriel?" she asked him but he only kissed her to silence her.

She didn't get it. She'd been on missions before yes, but nothing like what he'd seen. She was a medic, a doctor. She'd never killed anyone, her pistol often still fully charged whenever she got back on the dropship. The few times she had to defend herself it was always her style to aim at the hands or legs and nothing more.

She didn't have to be the one to end the lives of the enemies. That was his job and he didn't want it any other way. It was fine the way it was, and he didn't want her to worry about it. She didn't need to know about the nightmares he had sometimes, of the guilt that sometimes plagued him. The battle against the Omnics had been deeply personal for him back in the day for reasons he didn't often divulge. Back then he thought the machines hated their creators, wanted to eradicate them for being turned into slaves, and he'd hated them just as much for taking his father away from him, just a harmless musician touring in Mexico during an attack.

When he'd found out the God Programs had been controlling them, that he'd been killing those that hadn't even wanted to go to war in the first place… it hadn't settled well with him, and a lot of his anger had left for guilt. He never, ever, fucking ever, wanted her to be able to understand that feeling in him. It was not something a woman like her should know.

"I think we should go out for dinner," he said eventually. "Somewhere nice and fancy, if you want it."

"That sounds nice," she admitted. "Anything else?"

"Mmm, ever played laser tag?" he asked her.

"Fancy dinner and then laser tag?" she asked him, an eyebrow arched. "A little mismatched, don't you think?"

"Ehh, come on. It'll be fun."

Turned out to be very fun, actually. He hadn't played since his youth and a few times training with more high tech equipment. Honestly, it was funny to have Angela run around the arena in a cocktail dress, dodging around to avoid getting tagged while he laughed like a maniac and shot down teenagers and adults alike in a suit.

He was totally going to celebrate this way next year. Oh yeah, birthdays were still pointless but a day of sex and a night of terrorizing people? He didn't need a reason to do that. Maybe he'd even ask Jack and Ana along next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no words. Just review if you liked it, please. Also, Jules thanks for being born and giving me the excuse to do this. Oh, and for being my friend and making my Overwatch experience even better.


End file.
